creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinigami.Eyes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Visionary page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 02:12, November 30, 2011 Thank You :) Thank you for fixing things in my story. I am a new writer (wouldn't really call myself an author) and I probably had quite a few mistakes. Thank you again. :) I will read your stories when I can! :D If want some more tips on how to rid your life of this vampire use what I said I looked it up Thanks for the spell and grammar check! I totally missed those. The Chaos Puppet 19:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I would be glad to see if I can help more Oh it hates the light keep a candle or a flash light to ward it off and to keep your child safe from this foul beast And I'll be glad to look more into the vampire for you and the well being of your child for you Oh so your not the one with the vampire problem It's ok I was my fault So you're a Death Note fan, eh? Giygagygeon 17:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Monster warrior 16:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for editing my first Creepypasta, I really appriciate it. When I have the time, I would really love to read your multiple Creepypasta, but I have to get working on topics the internet people will enjoy. But once again, thanks! :) Love, Lyceum514 05:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Thanks for you're help on my Pasta! :) Twilight Warrior fix first off, I'm sorry if my story was bad, but this is my first one, and where did I say it was really happening? secondly, thank you for the fixes, and I appreciate your criticism, but next time, can you give me a contructive one? Grapez Grape face :D SirPrinceGumball 00:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hello Shinigami.Eyes; I see you like Death Note: well, I do too. It's my third or fourth favourite Anime/Manga. First: One Piece Second: Pokemon or Bleach Third: Death Note or Bleach Fourth: Dragonball Z or Death Note Well, Death Note makes my imagination more clearer and makes me happy. Thank you. Anyway, my favourite characters in Death Note are: L and Light. I ain't a big fan of Bleach, too; but I've watched it, and I think it's decent - not THAT good though. I hate Naruto - so much that the world will get filled with darkness. Death Note seems more than legit - something like amazing! Lol - weird Anime talking. Ohai Hey, congrats on Chatmod. :D I found a liquor store......and I drank it. 16:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MLVEtM5F9I&feature=g-all-lik&context=G2108ea8FAA Look Pelly! Someone told your story on Youtube! Souleatingbunny 17:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not Pelly, lol. But I'm surprised mine is there. :3 Shinigami.Eyes 17:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I knew that was going to happen. :) LOL Hi! Do you use MSN or Facebook? Don't be sorry by the way, as I said, I knew that was going to happen. This is weird.... I did add you on MSN and Skype. You'll know it's me because it says "Psychobilly" in it. :) Badges and Question I haven't earned the badge for 50 edits but I made over 50 already. Can I have my badge now please? >:3 Hi there good job on editing nickelodion gone wrong that is a good article. I think that you are a good writer. keep up the good work.YukiFushioshi84 13:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) and thanks for taking the time to comment back on my page. I love it when people comment on my talk page. Also can you do me the quick favour and just take a look at my article called garlic. It would do me the world of good for somebody just to give it the all clear. Thanks Yuki YukiFushioshi84 16:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) TIS IS ROFLKOREAN Hey its ROFLkorean, I Know fantasy has been talking to you about my chat thing. On my profile it says im banned from chat. This happened like a month ago for silly reasons. I know that Homah samson or whatever is name is banned me for no apperent reason. I was just wondering if there is anyway to fix what happened? ROFLkorean 13:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Thing is, he was banned awhile ago and not for anything serious. Homah ment for like a 30min temp ban. Besides, hasn't even been in the new chat. I doubt he did anything to be banned for 6 MONTHS. He's not that kind of person. Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 18:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Thanks so much for the unban shini! I was just really confused why I was banned for nothing lol. It said something like immagration script but I havnt even been on since the new chat. Another thing, thanks for the help fantasy I really appreciate what you do for me ^__^ ROFLkorean 13:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ROFLk. Thank you so much shini. :3 Glad you could help. I still wonder why that it did something like that. Afterall, he was banned WAY before the new chat was instated. Anyway, thanks alot! Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 13:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Paralysis Pasta. May I remove this out of the "Needs Editing" category? ^_^ I just finished editing it. Behind closed doors, I am me. 22:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS SKULLDUGGEREY??? Congradulations on becoming admin! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on becoming our second female admin. :3 [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, guys. x_x You really don't have to make such a big deal out of it, though. Shinigami.Eyes 23:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The more admins the better. We need some more help with the site as a whole, I think you'll do a great job. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Awhoops? :P I think if you're going to do the ALAB template, you have to put it on the offending users talk page, not the pasta which wasn't updated. Just a heads up, friend. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 01:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You know. New to powar and all. Shinigami.Eyes 23:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ive got something to say Hi, umm im new, you left a message for me about listing and the OC catogory. First off, i DID add my name to the list, along with my story, but for whatever reason, its not there now. Also, i never added the OC catagory to my pasta, onley the troll pasta ( someone, probobly an admin, added memes for me ) catagory. P.s, ill add my name and the story back now. At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Join chat, I'm lonely. :( [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 13:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for helping me out by changing the title to Curse. I was originally going to post a story called Chansey's Nursery, but after re-reading it, I realized that the content just wasn't scary enough for this website. Thanks for your help! :D Tera91 18:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Reg User submission/ OC Im very much confused because you said my pasta "You Aren't Welcome Here" wasn't listed in the User Submissions page. If i remember correctly, I did add it, and I checked just now to see if it was there. Did you put it there by any chance? ---- Evra the Lost 04:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the OC tag on my pasta was removed because it wasn't in the user submissions page, and I was like, "What the hell? I know I put it there"---- Evra the Lost 04:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nice Pastas ;) I would just like to say, I love your pastas, and think that some of them are incredibly creative, as well as terrifying. Thanks for the great pastas ;) CalicoReaper 20:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) CalicoReaper Yo yo yo Whut's up Shini? Gather ye rosebuds while ye may. 00:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ic. I'm doing fine too. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may. 00:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) can you please delete my Di Gi Charat manga? I've been trying to find ways to delete it but i didn't know how.... Hello. I mentioned this in the comments of my new page, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fable_II_-_The_Puzzle , but I want to ask here, too, so I don't get banned for doing things incorrectly - why can't I edit User Submissions to put my page there? Also, I couldn't find in the help section how to indent the paragraphs, so it isn't looking good. Help would be appreciated. Thanks for your time! Dogmeat the Stray 12:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ASDF When you rename a page, remember to WARN the offending user on their talk :| There's no love in fear. 16:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmmm Giiiirrrrlllll You dun goofed. I think you might be having a little trouble operating tonight seeing as you ALABed a user and didn't ban them. Just giving you a heads up :3 I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 02:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Title of The Boy with no Birthday Hi, sorry about the capitalization of The Boy With No Birthday. I've gotten the pasta unlocked so I could edit it, but now I'm having difficulty figuring out how to edit the actual title of the story. Is it still possible to fix my error or is there no way to change the title itself? Dugarte 02:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte Under the "Edit" dropdown there's an option that says "Rename". Click that. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 15:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry, but I am still not finding that option. Under the "Edit" dropdown there is only "History" available to me. I tried customizing my toolbar and links at the bottom of my page where it says "Following / My Tools / Customize" and added "Rename" to the list of links, but it still won't show up down there after I've saved my customization. Is "Rename" an option only available to admins? I've searched for the term "rename" in the wiki and it appears to turn up in context of "ask an admin or rollback member to rename your page". Dugarte 21:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte Whoops. I wasn't thinking. Maybe "Rename" IS an admin-only edit option. Sorry. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) GUYS. Calm your tits. I already fixed it. Shinigami.Eyes 19:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Shinniiiiii I noticed you forgot to add your sig and expirey date on your Chupacabra Tapes poll. Just a friendly reminder ^_^ Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Digital Story Silly Shini; I asked for the story to be deleted. First of all, I thought it was very fast paced, and there were some things that I didn't mention in scenes, and I just thought that it was plain stupid in a few scenes, so I'm trying to revise it. 15:35, July 1, 2012 ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk | contribs) deleted "Digital Story" ‎ (Author request: The King of Waffles 17:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: that one pasta blog Despite what I said, you should consider going back and adding it anyway. It's still like a hundred times better than a very, ''very ''large portion of this site's content. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC)